


Were we already in love? - KiSaku week

by softjgv



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Inazuma Eleven - Freeform, KiSaku Week, M/M, POV First Person, POV Third Person, di nuovo scusate se fa schifo, flashfic, kisaku
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjgv/pseuds/softjgv
Summary: Raccolta di flashfic per la Kisaku week8 novembre / 14 novembreDay 1: danceDay 2: scar worshipDay 3: bad hairDay 4: flirtDay 5: distanceDay 6: sleepyDay 7: soulmate au
Relationships: Kidou Yuuto/Sakuma Jirou
Kudos: 7





	1. Day 1: Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Come per la HiroMido week, ripeto che sono anni che non scrivo e che il mio stile fa abbastanza schifo  
> Questa raccolta la dedico alla mia adorata pazzoide Mercy  
> seguitela su instagram --> _mercy_art_ e mi raccomando shippate kisaku  
> Mercy spero tanto che ti piacciano :c

DAY 1: DANCE

.  
.  
(La canzone che stavo ascoltando al momento della scrittura di questa fic era ‘What you know about love’ di Pop Smoke)  
.  
.

Pov Jude  
Infilo a fatica le chiavi nella serratura della porta per entrare in casa; ho lavorato talmente tanto oggi che non riesco quasi a girare la maniglia, mi sento a pezzi e senza più la forza nemmeno per stare in piedi.  
Voglio solo buttarmi sul letto, anzi, sul divano, non penso di riuscire a raggiungere la camera al piano di sopra.  
“Chissà se David mi sta ancora aspettando sveglio o se già dorme…” sussurro.  
Butto con poca grazia la valigetta sul tavolo e mi lascio cadere di peso sul divano, non preoccupandomi di stropicciare i vestiti o del fatto che la mia faccia sia schiacciata contro un cuscino impedendomi quasi di respirare.  
Chiudo gli occhi per qualche secondo e il viso addormentato di David mi appare davanti come una visione bellissima; il desiderio di vedere dal vivo una immagine simile mi dà la forza di alzarmi e raggiungere la camera.  
Mi trascino a fatica su per le scale, e solo in questo momento mi accorgo della musica tenue che arriva dal piano superiore.  
Incuriosito, mi avvicino lentamente per non far rumore e sento che la musica proviene dalla camera da letto, attraverso la porta socchiusa.  
Spingo adagio la porta, cercando di vedere all’interno della stanza senza essere scoperto e per un attimo mi si ferma il cuore.  
David sta ballando dolcemente sulle note di una canzone che non conosco, ma non potrebbe comunque importarmene piu di tanto, essendo troppo concentrato a guardare il mio bellissimo angelo.  
Indossa una delle mie maglie bianche che gli sta larga e gli arriva a metà coscia, con il colletto che scende delicatamente prima scoprendo una spalla e poi l’altra alternatamente in base ai suoi movimenti dolci.  
Ai piedi indossa due calzini bianchi che gli arrivano a metà polpaccio, afflosciati sulle caviglie.  
Noto che ha raccolto i suoi bellissimi capelli in una coda morbida, tiene gli occhi chiusi e sembra completamente immerso nel suo mondo.  
La benda che in genere copre il suo occhio destro al momento si trova sul comodino.  
Appoggio la testa allo stipite della porta mentre mi levo gli occhiali, osservandolo senza riuscire a contenere un sorriso.  
‘È davvero bellissimo...’ penso mentre lo guardo scendere fino al pavimento, rotolare una volta e rialzarsi con una grazia di cui difficilmente un uomo potrebbe appropriarsi, eppure lui ci riesce, riesce sempre ad apparire perfetto in ogni momento.  
Alza le braccia e in quel momento si solleva anche la maglia facendomi notare l’assenza di pantaloni. Mi mordo leggermente il labbro inferiore sentendo un brivido scorrermi lungo la schiena, ma cerco di reprimere i miei istinti. Vederlo ballare cosi dolcemente, con un’espressione rilassata e felice come se non avesse pensieri è una cosa molto piu bella e importante del portarlo a letto, anche se ammetto che vorrei farlo ogni volta che lo vedo.  
La sua coda si è smollata un pochino a causa dei movimenti, e un paio di ciuffi gli sono scesi da dietro le orecchie fino a incorniciargli il viso, attaccandosi leggermente alla pelle inumidita dal lieve sudore perlato che rende la sua carnagione dorata ancora più bella.  
La mia stanchezza di poco prima sembra essere svanita all’improvviso.  
Mi do una leggera spinta dallo stipite e mi avvicino silenziosamente a David. Proprio in quel momento compie una giravolta, ma a causa del pavimento di parquet, i suoi calzini non fanno attrito e scivolano. David perde l’equilibrio e sta per cadere all’indietro ma fortunatamente riesco ad afferrarlo in tempo con una mano sotto la sua testa e una attorno alla sua vita, mentre l’elastico che gli teneva legati i capelli scivola definitivamente a terra lasciando libera la sua chioma morbida.  
Vedo che spalanca gli occhi spaventato sia dal fatto che stesse cadendo sia dal contatto improvviso che non si aspettava. Appena si rende conto che sono io a reggerlo, il suo sguardo si addolcisce e mormora “Jude…”.  
“Ehi bellezza” rispondo sorridendogli.  
Lui sorride dolcemente, ma all’improvviso spalanca di nuovo gli occhi arrossendo vistosamente.  
“A-aspetta… d-da quanto sei qui?” mi chiede.  
“Abbastanza da essermi innamorato di nuovo di te.”  
Lui si copre il viso con le mani imbarazzato, mormorando ‘che vergognaaaa’ e io ridacchio, senza muovermi di un millimetro dalla posizione in cui eravamo.  
Dopo pochi secondi, lo vedo abbassare le mani fino a scoprire i suoi occhioni bellissimi. Ha uno sguardo indecifrabile, e prima che possa chiedergli qualcosa lui muove le braccia portando le mani a congiungersi dietro il mio collo.  
Il suo viso si avvicina al mio mentre le sue palpebre si abbassano sempre di piu; mi sussurra “ti amo” sulle labbra e vi appoggia le sue delicatamente.  
Ricambio il bacio mentre lo sollevo completamente da terra.  
Lui ride e agita i piedini “Mi stai tenendo come una sposa eheh.”  
Sorrido e lo appoggio sul letto. Mi allontano giusto il tempo di togliermi i vestiti e spegnere lo stereo e mi sdraio di fianco a lui, coprendo entrambi con il lenzuolo e infilando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.  
“E-ehi Jude aspetta, sono sudato!” cerca di allontanarsi ma io lo tengo stretto a me con un braccio attorno ai suoi fianchi.  
“Va bene cosi, mi piace il tuo odore” mugugno già mezzo addormentato.  
Lo sento dimenarsi leggermente richiamando il mio nome metà infastidito e metà imbarazzato, ma sono troppo stanco per fare altro oltre a sorridere e addormentarmi abbracciato a lui.


	2. Day 2: Scar Worship

DAY 2: SCAR WORSHIP

A David dava fastidio rimanere sudato in camera sua ad aspettare che tutti finissero di lavarsi, ma non se la sentiva proprio di togliersi la benda davanti a tutti; uscì dalla sua stanza e si diresse nei bagni con le docce in comune guardandosi attorno con circospezione.  
Sospirò e spinse la porta del bagno, e contro ogni sua previsione, vi trovò dentro Jude che si stava spogliando.  
David si immobilizzò e fece per tornare indietro ma il suo compagno lo vide e lo salutò.  
“David, devi ancora lavarti anche tu?” gli chiese sorridendo.  
Il ragazzo coi capelli chiari annuì lentamente, rassegnandosi ed entrando nel bagno.  
Si girò di spalle e iniziò a spogliarsi col morale a terra; di tutte le persone, Jude era l’ultima a cui voleva mostrare il suo occhio destro.  
“Come mai devi ancora lavarti?” chiese mogiamente.  
“Il mister doveva parlarmi e mi ha trattenuto. Tu invece?” Chiese a sua volta Jude.  
“Ah… si, io avevo da fare…” piantò una scusa il piu piccolo, sciogliendo il laccio dietro la testa.   
Appoggiò la benda sulla panca vicino ai suoi vestiti e invece di legarsi l’asciugamano in vita se lo mise in testa cercando di coprirsi il viso.  
Si avviò velocemente alle docce, senza aspettare il compagno che sapeva lo stesse fissando coi suoi occhi rossi inquisitori. Sapeva di starsi comportando in modo sospetto ma non sapeva come altro fare.  
Arrivato sotto una delle docce appoggiò l’asciugamano e girò la manopola, facendo scendere l’acqua calda sul suo corpo ormai non piu bagnato di sudore ma leggermente appiccicoso.   
Sentì scendere l’acqua di un'altra doccia di fianco alla sua e vide Jude che si scioglieva la coda liberando i dread.  
Si voltò dalla parte opposta, portandosi la frangia ormai bagnata a coprire il viso.  
“David perché mi menti?” la voce di Jude gli arrivò come se qualcuno avesse girato la manopola sull’acqua gelida.   
“C-c-come? Che cosa intendi?” fece finta di non aver capito il piu piccolo.  
“Lo sai cosa intendo… lo so benissimo che non fai mai la doccia con noi. Credi che non mi accorga della tua assenza?” continuò il castano.  
David non rispose.  
“Per caso… ti vergogni di mostrarti senza vestiti?” chiese guardandolo con un po’ di preoccupazione, sebbene fosse sicuro che non fosse quello il motivo.  
L’altro scosse la testa in segno negativo.  
“David guardami negli occhi per favore”.  
David sussultò e si girò cercando di andarsene ma ancora una volta il suo compagno era stato piu veloce e lo aveva afferrato per un polso.  
“Non ti lascerò andare finche non mi dici cosa ti succede” sentenziò il piu grande.   
David continuò a non rispondere, portando la mano libera a coprirsi la parte destra del viso.  
“David!!!” esclamò Jude, afferrandogli anche l’altro polso e spingendolo contro la parete bloccandogli le braccia ai lati della testa in modo che non potesse piu coprirsi.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli chiari chiuse forte gli occhi, senza proferire parola.  
“Apri gli occhi David… lo sai che non esiste cosa al mondo che devi avere paura di dirmi o mostrarmi.” Il tono del castano si addolcì ma l’altro continuò a non cedere, scuotendo forte la testa e cercando di liberarsi dalla sua presa.  
Rimasero cosi per qualche minuto, finchè Jude provò l’unica soluzione che era riuscito a pensare.  
Approfittando del fatto che David non lo vedesse, si avvicinò e posò le labbra su quelle del compagno che, come aveva previsto, spalancò gli occhi dallo shock.  
Jude non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, ma sicuro non si aspettava che l’occhio sempre coperto di David avesse una cicatrice che gli partiva dal sopracciglio e gli scendesse fino alla guancia, e che l’iride fosse di un colore diverso.   
Mentre il sinistro era color caramello, il destro era azzurro chiarissimo, quasi come il ghiaccio; era talmente bello che rimase a fissarlo senza dire nulla.  
David nel frattempo si era reso conto di ciò che fosse successo e cominciò a tremare. I suoi occhi cominciarono a bagnarsi sempre di piu e il suo respiro a farsi più irregolare.   
Solo quando scese una lacrima dall’occhio che stava fissando, Jude si rese conto di cosa stesse succedendo.  
Non riusciva a trovare qualcosa da dire per consolarlo o per farlo smettere di piangere, così. Fece l’unica cosa che potesse fare in quel momento: baciarlo di nuovo.  
All’inizio sentì il compagno cercare di respingerlo, tenendo la bocca chiusa. Il castano baciò più volte le labbra tese di David, passandovi sopra la lingua un paio di volte prima di sentirlo rilassarsi un po’.  
Riprese a baciarlo con lentezza e finalmente sentì che iniziò a ricambiare, sebbene incerto.   
Quando riuscì a far incontrare alla propria lingua la sua gemella, liberò i polsi del piu piccolo dalla stretta; portò le mani al suo viso e notò che le lacrime avevano smesso di scendere.  
Si staccò un po’ a malincuore dal bacio e gli tenne il viso tra le mani per evitare che l’altro distogliesse lo sguardo o scappasse di nuovo.  
“David il tuo occhio è bellissimo… avevi paura di mostrarmi quello?” domandò a bassa voce.  
Il biondino annuì “È un difetto che ho dalla nascita… mi hanno sempre preso in giro… e quando dei bulli cominciarono a picchiarmi ferendomi con un coltello mi si formò una cicatrice che peggiorò il tutto… così ho deciso di coprirlo con una benda…”  
“Ascoltami… Pochissime persone al mondo possono vantare l’eterocromia degli occhi. Non è assolutamente un difetto. Anzi, è un pregio! E la tua cicatrice…. Se la copri è come se la dessi vinta a quei bulli” gli spiegò Jude.  
“Io non la vedo cosi…” rispose affranto l’altro.  
“Ma io sì” Jude appoggiò la fronte su quella del più piccolo “Ti fidi di me?”  
“Sempre!” rispose risoluto David.  
“Allora fidati quando ti dico che non c’è nulla che non va in te. Sei perfetto.” Ripetè il primo.  
David rimase in silenzio qualche istante, per poi annuire brevemente.  
Jude lo strinse tra le braccia, sentendo l’altro ricambiare l’abbraccio, e rimasero cosi per ancora qualche minuto sotto l’acqua calda che non aveva smesso di scorrere addosso a entrambi dall’inizio.


	3. Day 3: Bad Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!Scena smut!!!

DAY 3: BAD HAIR

(vi è una parte smut quindi se non vi gusta non leggete dai 3 asterischi in poi )

La giornata non era iniziata bene per David; aveva passato piu di mezzora davanti allo specchio in bagno per cercare di sistemarsi i capelli ma senza risultato.   
Non c’era niente da fare, quel giorno erano indomabili.  
Sospirò e si guardò attorno, aprendo il cassetto dove teneva i prodotti e accessori per capelli.   
Prese la piastra e la collegò alla presa di corrente, aspettando che si scaldasse abbastanza da provare a sistemare il problema con quella. Ma neanche la piastra servì.  
Aprì nuovamente il cassetto e afferrò la scatola di gel. La tenne in mano guardandola indeciso, e poi la rimise giù. Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga evitare l’effetto “appiccicoso” sulla sua testa a costo di girare spettinato.  
Sospirò e decise di lasciarli come erano, sperando che i suoi amici non ci facessero caso.  
David sentì bussare alla porta della propria stanza.  
“Avanti!” rispose a voce alta per farsi sentire. Quando udì la porta aprirsi aggiunse “Sono in bagno.”  
Dopo poco apparvero sulla porta un ragazzo con i capelli castani e le meches bianche e uno con i dread raccolti in una coda.  
“Che dire, mi aspettavo una scena più invitante” disse il primo facendo una smorfia.  
“Caleb per favore… non è giornata” disse il piu alto, riportando la spazzola al lavoro in un tentativo di nascondere il nido di gazza che si vedeva in testa.  
Il terzo ragazzo si avvicinò portando le braccia attorno alla sua vita “Ehi, tutto bene?” gli chiese dolcemente, spostandogli i capelli dietro un orecchio.  
Caleb si sedette sul bordo della vasca sbuffando.   
“Non è giornata per me, o vale anche per Jude?” chiese.  
“No Caleb non c’entra questo lo sai. Sto solo considerando l’idea di rasarmi a zero.” Rispose David.  
Vi fu qualche istante in cui nessuno parlò, finche il silenzio non venne spezzato dalla risata di Caleb.  
Jude sollevò un sopracciglio scettico.   
Posò una mano su quella di David che stringeva il bordo del lavabo “Perche dici questo?”   
“David vuole fare il cosplay di Saitama di One Punch Man” canticchiò Caleb ridendo.  
David lo guardò male “Smettila Caleb. Sono serio, non riesco a sistemarmi i capelli stamattina.”  
Jude lo guardò attraverso lo specchio “A me sembri bellissimo come sempre David.”  
“Ma non vedi? Stanno tutti sparati per aria” borbottò quest’ultimo.  
Il ragazzo con i dread sospirò, rimanendo in silenzio pensando a una soluzione per far sentire meglio il suo ragazzo.   
“Caleb per favore passami un elastico” disse indicando il cassetto aperto.   
Il castano gli passò l’oggetto richiesto, con sguardo interrogativo.  
Il ragazzo con la coda si mise l’elastico tra i denti, in modo da avere le mani libere. Raccolse i capelli chiari del suo ragazzo, e iniziò a tirarli leggermente sistemando alcune ciocche con la spazzola.   
Li arrotolò su se stessi un paio di volte e li fissò in alto, legandoli con l’elastico in un morbido chignon.   
“Adesso sono perfetti” disse Jude abbassandosi per lasciare un bacio sul collo ora scoperto di David, che si fissò allo specchio arrossendo.  
“Mi date il voltastomaco” Disse Caleb alzando gli occhi al cielo e uscendo dalla stanza.  
David si girò per guardare direttamente negli occhi il ragazzo coi dread.  
“Grazie” disse sorridendo e portando le braccia attorno al suo collo.  
*** Jude ricambiò il sorriso “Di niente. Che dici, andiamo a fare colazione insieme agli altri?”   
Il piu piccolo fece un’espressione pensierosa “Perché invece non stiamo a letto a farci le coccole sotto le coperte?”   
“Perche il Mister ci verrebbe a prendere con la stessa gentilezza di una pallonata di Axel…” Rispose l’altro “…e inoltre sappiamo entrambi che non sono le coccole ciò che vuoi.” si abbassò afferrandogli le cosce e sollevandolo, per poi farlo sedere sul bordo del lavandino e posizionarsi tra le sue gambe.   
“Mmmmh mi conosci troppo bene” rise il primo, portando una mano lentamente all’altezza del cavallo dei pantaloni del compagno.  
Questo si mosse impercettibilmente, cercando più contatto con la mano di David, che si leccò le labbra “Che ne dici se ti faccio un lavoretto veloce?”   
Jude sorrise “Proposta invitante, ma non vorrei rovinarti l’acconciatura. Lascia fare a me stavolta” gli sussurrò sulle labbra prima di attaccarle alle sue.   
Le sue mani si infilarono lentamente sotto la maglia di David, andando ad accarezzargli i fianchi e il petto, girando con le dita intorno ai capezzoli senza mai averci un contatto diretto.  
Un mugugno sommesso di David lo fece ridere internamente; sarebbe andato avanti volentieri a stuzzicarlo se non fosse che erano già abbastanza in ritardo, quindi permise alle proprie dita di passare direttamente sopra quei punti sensibili.  
Prese i capezzoli tra l’indice e il pollice strizzandoli lievemente, per poi lasciarli e sfregarli con il pollice e stuzzicandoli con l’unghia dell’indice, mentre l’altro ragazzo aveva cominciato ad ansimare nel bacio a causa di quelle attenzioni.  
Tirò fuori una mano da sotto la maglietta e la portò dietro la testa del compagno, sciogliendo il nodo che teneva la benda e facendola scivolare in terra.  
David lo guardò con sguardo interrogativo, e Jude gli sussurrò nell’orecchio “Voglio vedere entrambi i tuoi occhi pieni di piacere mentre vieni.”  
Il piu piccolo venne percorso da un brivido e arrossì sotto lo sguardo famelico di Jude, che si era tolto gli occhialini e ora lo osservava intensamente con i suoi occhi dalle bellissime sfumature rossastre.  
David si lasciò spostare e girare come se fosse una bambola, non che avesse voluto protestare, e si trovò di nuovo a fissare il proprio riflesso sullo specchio davanti a se, piegato a 90 sul lavandino, con i pantaloni e l’intimo abbassati fino alle ginocchia.  
Si aspettava che Jude iniziasse a lubrificarsi le dita ma quando lo vide abbassarsi spalancò gli occhi capendo le sue intenzioni.  
“Jude no- ah” cercò di fermarlo ma la lingua del compagno si era già posata sulla sua apertura.  
Sentì le mani di Jude afferrargli le natiche e separarle per poter affondare meglio il viso e alternare baci a piccole leccate.   
Il piu grande sogghignò, mordendogli una natica guadagnando un’urletto di dolore misto a piacere.   
Riportò le attenzioni all’orfizio stretto e rosa; com’è possibile che fosse cosi perfetto il sedere di un ragazzo rimaneva un mistero per lui.   
Ci passò sopra lentamente la lingua, irrigidendola e premendo leggermente sull’entrata, sentendo il respiro di David farsi sempre piu pesante, appannando appena lo specchio.  
“Jude…. Ti prego…” mormorò ansimando il piu piccolo, mentre spinse inavvertitamente indietro i fianchi cercando piu contatto con la lingua del compagno, che continuava a stuzzicarlo senza arrivare mai al punto.   
Il ragazzo chiamato in causa avrebbe voluto portare avanti quella tortura ancora un po’ ma il tempo stringeva cosi accontentò le richieste del suo ragazzo e spinse completamente la lingua dentro di lui.  
David ansimò per la presenza improvvisa di quel muscolo caldo dentro di se, alzandosi in punta di piedi e gemendo ad alta voce quando lo sentì muoversi ripetutamente dentro e fuori.  
Appoggiò la fronte sudata sullo specchio e portò una mano dietro tra i capelli del compagno, spingendogli la testa cercando ancora piu contatto, ricevendo in risposta uno schiaffo sulla natica destra.  
Si trovò due dita davanti al viso e senza pensarci due volte iniziò a leccarle e prenderle in bocca per lubrificarle.  
Non passò molto prima che il compagno le ritirasse, sollevandosi e sussurrandogli nell’orecchio “Good job baby”. Sentire Jude parlare in inglese lo eccitava sempre un casino anche se non capiva il perché, ma al momento non gli importava nemmeno scoprirlo, perche il suo cervello smise di funzionare quando sentì un dito premere sulla sua apertura.  
Si sentì penetrare da esso e rilasciò un miagolio di piacere, ma voleva di più e Jude lo sapeva, perciò spinse lentamente un altro dito dentro di lui.  
Le mani di David strinsero il bordo del lavabo con la poca forza rimasta mentre i gemiti uscirono incontrollati a tempo con le spinte delle dita dentro di se.   
Non ci volle molto perche Jude trovò il punto sensibile dentro il compagno, cominciando a riempirlo di attenzioni; sfiorò più volte quel fascio di nervi prima di premervi direttamente facendo urlare David, che cercò nuovamente quella sensazione muovendo il bacino incontro alla mano del compagno.   
Il piu grande decise di accontentarlo e mosse velocemente le dita dentro e fuori colpendo la prostata ad ogni spinta, azione che fece tremare il ragazzo dai capelli chiari con ormai le lacrime agli occhi dal piacere.  
“Jude… aah Jude ti prego sto impazzendo” mormorò notando che l’altro lo aveva guardato in volto per tutto il tempo.  
“Vuoi venire?” gli chiese con voce roca.  
David annuì spingendosi incontro alle dita del piu grande, che decise di infilare un terzo dito senza preavviso, portando l’altra mano al membro fino a quel momento ignorato del piu piccolo, muovendo le due mani all’unisono e sempre piu velocemente finche David venne soffocando un urlo con una mano e con la vista appannata dalle lacrime.   
“Se lor signori vogliono darsi una mossa, Mister Travis ci sta aspettando” giunse una voce che li fece girare verso la porta del bagno, dove stava Caleb appoggiato allo stipite con le braccia incrociate “comunque l’acconciatura è rimasta intatta, complimenti.”


	5. Day 5: Distance

DAY 5: DISTANCE

(All’inizio dovevo scrivere una flashfic malinconica/triste ma per colpa di Mercy è saltata fuori sta roba qua, quindi… prendetevela o ringraziate lei, decidete voi ahah)

Pov David  
Ormai è gia passata una settimana da quando Jude è partito per la Corea per un viaggio di lavoro, e ne manca un’altra per il suo ritorno.  
Sospiro, buttandomi sul letto e rotolandomi fino al lato dove è solito dormire lui.  
Affondo il viso nel suo cuscino, inspirando profondamente; si sente ancora il suo profumo, cosa che aumenta la mia malinconia.  
Mi manca terribilmente tanto.  
“Chissà se anche lui mi sta pensando” sospiro.  
Come vorrei essere insieme a lui in questo momento…. Chiudo gli occhi, immaginandolo di fianco a me, mentre mi stringe e mi bacia…  
DRIIIIN  
Sobbalzo per l’improvviso suono del cellulare, che mi fa uscire dalla mia fantasia bellissima.  
“Chi osa interrompere i miei pensieri riguardo Jude?” mi allungo afferrando il cellulare sul comodino borbottando.  
Il mio umore si risolleva improvvisamente appena vedo il numero sullo schermo.  
“Jude!!” rispondo già con il sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Ehi principessa” risponde lui facendomi arrossire per il nomignolo.  
“Che succede?” domando.  
“Nulla, volevo solo sentirti, mi mancavi” mi dice con un po’ di malinconia nella voce.  
Mi mordo il labbro inferiore “Mi manchi tanto anche tu, Jude.”  
“Sai, qui dove si trova il mio ufficio c’è un negozio interamente dedicato a gadget sui pinguini. Ero tentato di comprarli tutti” lo sento ridere nella cornetta ma non riesco a concentrarmi bene su ciò che sta dicendo perchè il suono della sua voce mi manda scariche elettriche lungo tutto il corpo.  
“Ah davvero?” rispondo.  
“Tutto ok?” mi domanda.  
“Sisi tranquillo, mi piace sentirti parlare” rispondo, mentre la mano che non regge il telefono scende fino a posarsi sui miei pantaloni.  
Sento che continua a raccontarmi di qualcosa che non capisco, troppo affascinato dalla sua voce profonda e bellissima.  
Inizio a toccarmi da sopra gli indumenti, ma infilo rapidamente la mano sotto i pantaloni e i boxer, avvolgendola attorno al mio membro gia sveglio.  
“Gh” emetto un suono sommesso, che fa bloccare il flusso di parole sconosciute di Jude.  
“David?” chiede confuso.  
Muovo lentamente la mano sulla mia lunghezza e rilascio un sospiro.  
“Si?” rispondo cercando di suonare convinto, ma fallisco miseramente.  
“Sicuro che vada tutto bene?” mi domanda nuovamente.  
“Mhmh” rispondo mentre la mano sul mio membro aumenta la velocità.   
Sento un sospiro dall’altro lato della cornetta.  
“David ti stai toccando?” il suo tono è un misto tra lo stupito e il rassegnato.  
Il pensiero di essere stato scoperto mi imbarazza e allo stesso tempo mi eccita maggiormente.  
“N-no” mento palesemente.  
“Non ho capito bene, mi stai per caso mentendo?” il tono della sua voce diventa improvvisamente più severo.   
Oh. È entrato in ‘daddy mode’. E non è il caso di disobbedirgli in certi momenti.  
“Te lo chiedo di nuovo” lo sento dire con voce seria “ti stai toccando?”  
“….Si” rispondo.  
“Dimmi cosa stai facendo” mi ordina.  
“Sto….. sto toccando il mio… le mie parti basse” dico morendo di vergogna.  
“Davanti o dietro?” domanda.  
“Davanti…”  
Sospira prima di continuare a parlare “Adesso ascoltami bene…” sento il rumore di una porta che si chiude e di una chiave girare nella toppa “…tu ora fai quello che ti dico, d’accordo principessa?”  
Ingoio un grumo di saliva e annuisco, prima di rendermi conto che non può vedermi e cosi rispondo ad alta voce di sì.  
“Molto bene” il suo tono si addolcisce soddisfatto “sdraiati sulla schiena e chiudi gli occhi.”  
Seguo le sue istruzioni senza protestare.  
“Hai ancora la mano là sotto?” mi chiede.  
“Si” rispondo mentre il cuore mi batte a mille nel petto.  
“Ora muovila lentamente su e giu, stringendo alla base come quando lo faccio io” mi dice.  
Eseguo ciò che mi chiede e socchiudo le labbra lasciando fuoriuscire dei sospiri di piacere.  
“Passa il pollice sulla punta e poi torna a muovere la mano come prima” continua.  
“Mmmh” mugolo mentre faccio ciò che mi viene detto.  
Jude sa benissimo quali sono i miei punti deboli.  
“Aumenta la velocità e fammi sentire i tuoi gemiti” ordina nuovamente.  
“Ah… Jude… ti prego…” mormoro.  
“ ‘ti prego’ cosa?” domanda facendo finta di nulla.  
“Jude…. Lo sai…” cerco di parlare mentre continuo a muovere la mano sul mio membro che ormai comincia a rilasciare liquido seminale.  
“Vuoi che ti dica di toccarti dietro?” ride sommessamente mentre arrossisco ancora di più “Mi spiace, ma prima hai provato a mentirmi, quindi non te lo meriti.”  
“Nnnnnnnnnhhhh” piagnucolo frustrato.  
“Stringi la presa e diminuisci la velocità, subito” dice serio.  
“N-ah… p-perché… aah” domando mentre sento il mio membro pulsare.  
“Stavi per lamentarti dei miei ordini, vero?” mi sgrida.  
“Jude…. Voglio venire… per favore” mormoro con la voce piu dolce e più sottomessa possibile.  
“Sai che amo quando dici il mio nome con quella voce” sospira e sento il suo respiro velocizzarsi “Metti in vivavoce e porta entrambe le mani in alto, sai dove.”  
Faccio come mi viene detto e dopo aver appoggiato il telefono sul letto di fianco al mio viso porto le mani sotto la mia maglia.  
“Stringiti i capezzoli.”  
“S-si… mhh” rispondo.  
“Piu forte” ordina ancora.  
Obbedisco seppur tentennando “Ah… f-fa male.”  
“Lo so che ti piace principessa, non mentire” lo sento ridere, mentre mi da’ altre istruzioni in mezzo al suo respiro irregolare “ora lasciali e portati le dita alla bocca. Bagnale e torna dov’eri. Struscia le dita riempiendo i tuoi bellissimi capezzoli di saliva, immaginando che sia la mia lingua.”  
Mentre seguo le sue istruzioni sento che si sta toccando anche lui, e mi eccito ancora di più.  
“Gh… Jude… ti voglio” gemo.  
“Anche io ti voglio, piccolo” mi risponde.  
“Posso….?” Lascio in sospeso la domanda.  
“Certo che puoi, principessa” mi risponde tornando al suo solito tono dolce.  
Riporto una mano al mio pene rimasto solo troppo a lungo, e inizio a muoverla velocemente mentre sollevo i fianchi e dalle mie labbra ricominciano ad uscire gemiti.  
“Non trattenere i gemiti… fammi sentire quanto mi vuoi” sento uscire la sua voce leggermente più roca, segno che anche lui sta arrivando al limite.  
“Ah Jude… Jude…. sto… sto per venire” ansimo mentre le mani continuano a muoversi sia in alto che in basso.  
“Anche io David…. vieni per me” sussurra e quelle parole sono abbastanza per farmi dare le ultime spinte coi fianchi contro i movimenti della mia stessa mano e venire sul mio stomaco, mentre rilascio un ultimo gemito piu acuto degli altri, accompagnato da uno piu basso e roco di Jude.  
Mi lascio ricadere sul letto mentre cerco di recuperare il fiato.  
Riprendo in mano il telefono, togliendo il vivavoce.  
“Jude, mi manchi” ammetto sentendo il suo respiro riprendere un ritmo regolare.  
“Lo sai che mi manchi anche tu, David. Non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa” risponde mentre sorrido anche se non può vedermi.  
Passano pochi secondi in cui rimaniamo entrambi in silenzio.  
“Ti amo” continua lui, e io mi mordo il labbro, prima di rispondere.  
“Anche io.”


	6. Day 4: Flirt

DAY 4: FLIRT

“Caleeeeeb” due braccia circondarono da dietro il ragazzo in questione, facendolo sbuffare.  
“Urgh… che cosa vuoi, piattola?” chiese.  
“Non riesco ad attirare l’attenzione di Jude ultimamente” si lamentò David.  
“Excuse me?? Stiamo parlando dello stesso Jude? Genietto so tutto io, mantello da superman, occhiali da aeronauta del 1600? Quel Jude?” domandò Caleb cercando di divincolarsi dall’abbraccio non richiesto.  
“Uffa, sì, quel Jude. Continuo a provocarlo ma non abbocca mai. Come devo fare???” chiese sospirando il ragazzo dai capelli chiari.  
“Aaah ora capisco cosa intendi” Il piu basso aprì la porta della sala da pranzo dove gli altri erano gia tutti riuniti a fare colazione; si guardò intorno e vide il famigerato Jude seduto ad un tavolo insieme al capitano della squadra.  
“Seguimi ragazzino, e fai quel che dico” disse dirigendosi verso il tavolo addocchiato, seguito da David.  
Si sedettero entrambi davanti a Jude e Mark, che li salutarono con un sorriso.  
“Ciao David. Caleb.”   
“Ciao David, ciao Caleb!”  
“Ehi Jude! Ehi Mark” rispose il primo, mentre il secondo sbuffò, appoggiando la testa su una mano e afferrando una banana dal centro tavola con l’altra.  
Mentre gli altri tre chiacchieravano, Caleb iniziò a sbucciare la banana.   
La fissò ruotandola leggermente, finchè non incrociò lo sguardo di Jude, che capì al volo le sue intenzioni e gli mimò “No” con le labbra.  
Il castano ghignò e diede un leggero calcio a David, che si girò verso di lui.   
Quando anche Mark, notando che l’attenzione degli altri era stata attirata da qualcosa, si voltò verso di lui, Caleb portò la banana alle labbra e la infilò in bocca per piu di tre quarti chiudendo gli occhi.   
Sul tavolo calò un silenzio di tomba: Jude chinò il capo, scuotendolo, mentre Mark rimase un attimo a bocca aperta per poi deglutire rumorosamente.  
David arrossì leggermente, ma capì al volo cosa intendesse il castano. Raccolse tutta la poca innocenza rimasta in sè per cercare di formulare una frase con il tono piu credibile possibile “Wow Caleb, ma come ci riesci? Non ti strozzi?”  
La testa di Jude si sollevò di scatto esclamando “David!” ma il ragazzo aveva gia allungato la mano per prendere una banana a sua volta e iniziò a sbucciarla.  
“Perche ragazzino, tu non sei capace?” ridacchiò il ragazzo con le meches bianche, sfilando la banana ricoperta di saliva dalla propria bocca.  
“Come devo fare?” chiese David, fingendo di non sapere nulla di tutto ciò. Alla fin fine non aveva mai provato quindi non era del tutto falsa la sua curiosità.  
“Innanzitutto tira fuori la lingua e leccala per fare in modo che scivoli meglio” gli spiegò mimando i gesti che descriveva, mentre il ragazzo di fianco a lui imitava i suoi movimenti “Poi infilala lentamente rilassando i muscoli, sempre tenendo la lingua fuori.”  
“Caleb smettila di insegnare cose strane a David!” disse con voce bassa e irritata il ragazzo con la coda, che nel vedere il suo amico seguire le istruzioni assurde di Caleb aveva iniziato a sentire il proprio membro risvegliarsi.  
“Shugthfckup” rispose Caleb con le labbra attorno alla banana facendo comunque ben intendere il ‘shut the fuck up’.  
Mark non stava capendo granchè ma sapeva che c’era qualcosa che non andava in quella situazione, data anche la sua respirazione fattasi pesante senza apparente motivo.  
Caleb si voltò verso di lui e ridacchiò tirando nuovamente fuori la banana e appoggiando le labbra sulla punta, socchiudendo gli occhi e chiedendo a voce bassa “qualcosa non va, capitano?”  
Mark ansimò leggermente sentendo caldo e si alzò di scatto “…S-scusate… d-devo andare”.  
Caleb ridacchiò.  
“Sei una testa di cazzo Caleb” ringhiò Jude, facendo fatica a non fissare il ragazzo dai capelli chiari ancora alle prese con il frutto.  
“Ma fatti una scopata” sbuffò l’interpellato.  
Il ragazzo con la coda strinse i pugni sospirando e si rivolse all’altro ragazzo “David ti prego… smettila…”   
Questi mormorò un ‘mmmh?’ con le labbra chiuse a O attorno alla banana, prima di sfilarla e lasciando un filo di saliva a congiungere le due cose.  
Jude fu percorso da un brivido lungo la schiena; quella immagine gli fece perdere la poca forza di volontà rimasta e si alzò in piedi afferrando David per il polso “Molla quella cazzo di banana e vieni”.   
Lo fece alzare e se lo trascinò con sè, mentre Caleb al tavolo si rotolava dal ridere urlando “Ottima frase che ti è uscita, genio”.   
Il più alto condusse l’altro fuori dalla sala da pranzo, sotto lo sguardo confuso dei loro compagni e quello mortificato di David, che credeva di averlo fatto arrabbiare.  
“Jude io-“ tentò di scusarsi il piu piccolo, venendo interrotto e spinto contro il muro.  
Il castano premette il proprio corpo contro quello del ragazzo davanti a lui, che rimase spiazzato.  
Jude gli afferrò il volto con una mano, e gli mormorò con voce roca all’orecchio “Se volevi provocarmi ci sei riuscito, David”.  
Ricevette in risposta un piccolo ansimo, così si chinò a lasciargli baci sul collo; ad un certo punto lo morse, per poi passarci sopra la lingua e iniziare a succhiare ripetutamente un lembo di pelle, mentre David era un misto di ansimi e tremolii.   
Il ragazzo con la coda sollevò il capo fino ad avere il viso a pochi centimetri da quello dell’altro, che aveva l’unico occhio visibile socchiuso e liquido di desiderio.   
Jude si sollevò gli occhialini sulla fronte e si fece sfuggire un sorrisetto; gli lasciò giusto il tempo di riprendersi un secondo, prima di portare senza preavviso la propria coscia a strusciare contro le parti intime del suo compagno, che spalancò occhi e bocca, permettendo al più alto di infilarvi la lingua senza troppi preamboli.  
Appena David si rese conto di cosa stesse succedendo, tentò di ricambiare il bacio, cercando di stare al passo con i movimenti della lingua esperta dell’altro, ma fallì dopo poco e lasciò che a dominare fosse la gemella, che non gli dava tregua nemmeno quando cercava di staccarsi per riprendere fiato.  
“Mmmh” mugulò, e Jude si staccò di poco, giusto il minimo per farlo respirare, ma senza interrompere il bacio, continuando a giocare con la lingua del piu piccolo fuori dalle bocche.   
Subito però richiuse la distanza tra le loro labbra, riprendendo il bacio con ancora piu foga di prima, portando una mano alla nuca di David, tirandogli i capelli e facendolo gemere nel bacio; l’altra andò a posarsi sul fondoschiena sodo e morbido, che strizzò senza farsi tanti problemi riguardo al fatto che fossero in mezzo al corridoio e che chiunque avrebbe potuto vederli.   
Dopo poco, la stessa mano si spostò e tornò in alto, fermandosi sul collo del ragazzo dai capelli chiari. Lo guardò negli occhi e, senza interrompere il bacio, si spostò premendo il proprio membro contro quello del compagno, attraverso i pantaloni.  
Spinse il bacino contro il suo, creando una pressione maggiore tra le loro intimità e iniziando a strusciarsi, ridendo internamente per i gemiti che David rilasciava a fatica tra le loro bocche.  
Aumentò la frizione e strinse maggiormente la mano al collo del più piccolo, facendo diminuire di poco l’afflusso di ossigeno, il tutto senza stoppare il movimento ne della lingua ne del suo membro contro l’altro.  
Il tutto stava diventando troppo per il povero David, che aveva iniziato a lacrimare e ad avere un filo di saliva che scendeva lungo il mento.  
Quando il piu piccolo cercò di strusciarsi maggiormente contro il ragazzo piu alto, sentendo di essere vicino a venire, questi sorrise e si staccò all’improvviso, lasciandolo ansimante e con le labbra gonfie e bagnate, appoggiato al muro con le gambe che iniziarono a cedergli portandolo lentamente fino a terra.  
“Riprendiamo dopo bellezza” gli mormorò chinandosi Jude lasciandogli un bacio a stampo sulle labbra e tornando dentro la sala da cui erano usciti.  
Caleb si trovò improvvisamente il suo compagno/rivale sedersi di nuovo davanti a lui mentre si sistemava gli occhialini, senza la compagnia dell’altro. Alzò un sopracciglio e decise di alzarsi per andare a controllare fuori, dove vide appunto poco distante David ancora accasciato a terra ansimante.   
Sollevò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando e si avvicinò, afferrandolo per un braccio “Forza zoccoletta, alzati”.  
David sollevò lo sguardo e mormorò “Jude è… è un mostro…”  
“Lo so, lo so” rispose il castano aiutando il compagno a sollevarsi in piedi.  
“No Caleb dico sul serio… è un mostro” ripetè il piu alto.  
“Ti dico che lo so” ripetè a sua volta il ragazzo con le meches.  
I due si guardarono negli occhi e David aprì la bocca confuso ma la richiuse subito arrossendo, divertito e incuriosito da quella scoperta, capendo cosa intendesse l’altro.   
“Quando…?” chiese solo, cercando di riprendersi.  
“Diciamo che una volta gli avevo dato un po’ troppo fastidio e… me l’ha fatta pagare in un modo ‘alternativo’. Ora per prima cosa vedi di coprirti l’erezione, sei imbarazzante” sfilò la felpa del compagno e gliela legò in vita “E, seconda cosa, spero che tu non abbia il riflesso del vomito altrimenti stasera te la vedrai brutta. E non coinvolgetemi più grazie. Ho un’altra preda io.”  
“…Mark?”  
“Mark.”


End file.
